Creo en ti
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Bobby promete quedarse a su lado. Y John le cree, hasta que un día ya no cree más.


_**Nota:** Algo de Iceman y Pyro cuando aùn vivìan en la mansiòn X-men. Algunas insinuaciones Iceman/Pyro._

 _La cursiva para recuerdos._

 _¡Ahora a leer!_

* * *

—Oye —saludó Bobby, apenas entró a la habitación compartida. John estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, tal y como si solo se hubiera dejado caer en ella, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

No hubo respuesta.

—Peter me dijo que saliste de la oficina de Scott sin decir nada ¿Hubo problemas? —le preguntó ahora. Evitó el comentario de otro de los niños sobre John siendo regañado y las burlas bajas sobre el _patán recibiendo su merecido._

—Quiere que me vaya —murmuró Pyro, sin moverse.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi chilló. Dio las dos zancadas que lo dejaron junto a la cama de John, para arrodillarse sobre ella—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dijo? —apremió aterrado.

—Algo sobre mi mal comportamiento —respondió vago, sin cambiar su posición.

—Pero… pero… él nunca te llamó a su oficina —tartamudeó.

—Dijo que Xavier y Storm trataron conmigo, pero no parece que yo haya respondido bien. Así que él me supervisará desde ahora.

Bobby mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente. Sabían que John era el favorito de Storm, desde siempre. Tal vez por esa cosa de ser niños de la calle que hicieron cosas incorrectas para sobrevivir, y su amor por las letras. Ella y el Profesor llamaban a John para hablar, le daban tareas y más charlas, pero nunca castigos serios, nunca tuvieron mano dura con él. No podían culpar a Scott por salirse de sus casillas por eso.

 _—No es trato especial, Scott. Cada niño es diferente. John no necesita más trato duro en su vida —el Profesor le había dicho una vez al señor Summers, cuando Bobby y Kitty los espiaban (justo antes de tener una seria charla sobre la privacidad y el mal uso de sus poderes)._

—Él no te echaría —el rubio sostuvo ahora, a pesar de lo débil de su argumento.

—No soy un niño —replicó John. Bobby veía la tristeza en los ojos grises que intentaban verse enfadados—. Cumpliré 18 pronto. Puedo vivir por mi cuenta. Podría entregarme a las autoridades también —dijo, recordándole a Iceman que su amigo seguía siendo un niño desaparecido para el Estado de New York, luego de escapar de casa, cuando sus poderes se manifestaron—. Soy un mutante que controla sus poderes hace mucho, no necesito ayuda —enumeraba posibilidades—. Podría, solo llamar a mis padres y decirles que al fin me encontraron… —susurró más bajo.

Ni él, ni Bobby pensaban que Scott podría ser tan bastardo como para tomar el último camino, pero todo era tan realista hasta ese punto.

—Él no lo haría. Él no puede echarte —repitió Bobby, más como un deseo que como un hecho.

—Puede expulsarme. No es como si fuera un gran estudiante.

—¡Eres un gran estudiante! —repuso exasperado—. Muchas de tus calificaciones son mejores que las mías.

John no tuvo fuerzas para decirle a Bobby que él usó esa carta con Cíclope.

 _—Podría obtener una beca completa —dijo, luego de restregarle sus calificaciones en la cara._

 _—Nadie niega que seas un chico inteligente —respondió seguro, con calma. Él era el adulto con control en esa charla—. Pero la conducta es importante también. Te dedicas a doblar reglas y pasar de nuestras indicaciones constantemente. Eso no te hará ningún bien, una vez salgas al mundo. Eso solo te volverá un ciudadano deplorable._

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró Bobby, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, inclinándose más cerca. Sentía que a cada segundo, John se alejaba, sin salir de esa habitación— ¿Por qué te llamó esta vez?

—Falté al entrenamiento esta mañana. Sabía que Summers no estaría, así que solo me salté la clase… —le contó—. Estaba cansado, luego de pasarme la noche terminando el informe final para biología —confesó bajo, como si eso sirviera de algo. Necesitaba tener a Bobby de su lado. Se sentía tan encajonado. Los años en la mansión se le escapaban entre los dedos.

—Jubilee te acusó —susurró acongojado. Ella era la encargada de coordinar la clase, cuando Scott no estaba. Solo daba ánimos y señalaba las actividades, nadie la tomaba muy en serio; a su pesar. Ella era una compañera de clases a fin de cuentas. Se había ganado el merito debido a su entusiasmo por ser una X-men, aunque apestara en otras clases.

—No creí que lo haría —dijo distante—. Doblé las reglas a mi conveniencia —citó a su maestro—. No falté a una clase de un profesor, pero falté a mi responsabilidad —las palabras eran amargas en su boca. Le dolía porque sabía que no podía ganar la pulseada—. Demasiados _strikes._ Ya está harto de mi.

—No dejaré que te eche —le prometió Bobby de sopetón, tan firme que cualquiera que no fuera John podría creerle.

Pyro no lo miró, a pesar de que el rubio se recostó junto a él, recargándose en su codo para mirarlo de cerca. Trataba de descifrar algo en su mirada.

—Tú no decides eso, Drake —gruñó.

Bobby volvió a morder su labio inferior. Sabía que era verdad, lo sabía y eso le dolía como el infierno. No podía dejar a John. Él lo quería, era su mejor amigo, no podía solo perderlo. Menos aún cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué connotación tenía ese "querer".

—Me iré contigo —dijo al final.

—¿Qué?

—Si te echan, me iré contigo —aclaró—. Sé que no puedo evitar que te echen; si es que lo hacen; pero puedo prometerte que no te dejaré solo. Ni aquí, ni allá afuera… ¿sí?

John guardó silencio. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y miró a los ojos azules.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó Bobby, tal vez más asustado que el otro niño.

—Siempre te creo, idiota —replicó con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

Bobby sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. Brillante e inocente. Siendo todo lo que Pyro no era. Obligándolo a creer.

John le creyó. Le creyó hasta que Rogue llegó a la mansión, acaparando la atención de Bobby.

John le creyó, hasta que bajó _solo_ del Ave negra, en el Lago Alkali.

John le creyó, hasta que subió _solo_ a ese helicóptero.

Luego, ya no creyó más.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Deberìa aclarar que no creo que Scott sea un villano, los niños solo tienen miedo al profesor estricto; aunque una expulsiòn de la escuela podrìa ser real y ser catastròfico cuando eres un adolescente._

 _Ya saben que pueden opinar en la cajita de comentarios. Responderè a todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
